


Alphas

by Nyuex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Karasuno Family, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuex/pseuds/Nyuex
Summary: Kageyama is one of the 5%  population of omega in Japan. Four alphas want to mate him. Who will he choose?





	1. Chapter 1

Japan population consist 60% of it are Betas, 35% are Alphas and 5% are Omegas. The Omegas are treasured by the society because most of them are fragile, beautiful and fertile. They are also rare and seldom to be seen. 

He cannot sleep well, he feels hot, sticky and horny. He whimper softly and sniff a little. He suddenly shot up in his bed when he feels wet between his legs. 

"Oh God" he whimpers 

"This can't be happening" 

Kageyama Tobio just turn 16 years old and presented as an omega. 

He force himself to stand, his face all red, his breathing is labored and he can't think straight but the need to be filled. 

He moans softly when another wave of cramp crashes him. He crashes down, his legs feels jelly and he doesn't have anymore strength left. 

"Tobio? Is there something wrong? Tobio? Honey?" His mother worriedly ask him. 

The door opens and an Alpha woman suddenly cups his cheeks, swepts his sweety forehead. 

The woman sniff a little.

"Oh Tobio. My little omega. I'm so proud of you" 

But Tobio is not proud of himself. He wanted to become an Alpha like his parents. He doesn't want to become a weakling like an omega who needs an alpha to protect them. He's not a weakling. Damn it. 

"Don't worry baby. We take care of you love" his mother whispers sweet things to him like he is still a baby. 

"Mommy" he whimpers loudly when another cramp hits him. He stops calling his mother 'Mommy' at the age of 10. To reduce himself like this means he cannot take his first heat. 

"Relax Tobio. Mommy is here" that is the last thing he hears before he succumbs the darkness. 

A week later his first heat finally done. 

His teachers were informed he presented as an omega. The government registered him as an omega and finally he have the privileged and the accommodation of an omega. Which means omega protection program, scholarships and pheromones studies to protect them from rabid alphas. 

Tobio sigh pitifully, he hears the shoes from the gym. It means his teammates already starts practicing without him. 

His teammates were informed by his mother that he can't come to practice due to his heat and was presented as an omega. 

"Here goes nothing" 

"Good afternoon" he greets them loudly. 

All of the people turns their head towards him and gawks him. They can immediately smell him, the new change in him. He blushes when some of their presented alphas eyed him with lust and confusion. 

"Mate" someone utters


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is one of the 5% population of omega in Japan. Four alphas want to mate him. Who will he choose?

There are 5 alphas in Karasuno namely Nishinoya, Tanaka, Sawamura, Hinata and Tsukishima. The rest are Betas except Yachi and Kageyama who are omegas. 

“Mate” Hinata uttered softly but quickly clamp his mouth with his hands when Tsukishima glance him. 

Hinata Shouyo, 16 and an alpha. Living with his Beta parents and sister. He is the happy go lucky type of an alpha and even though he is short, his smell and pheromones belongs to an alpha. He is also fast and can jump high, an attributes that you can found in an Alpha.

Alphas are born confident, protective and possessive; it’s part of their nature as an alpha, they are the highest branch of the hierarchy and there are lots of attribute of being an Alpha in other words they are extremely talented being. 

‘Mate? Kageyama? What am I thinking?’ Hinata asked himself ‘But he smells so good and so ripe… Good for breeding.. . Aghhh.. Stop it Shouyo. That’s your best friend you’re thinking indecent thoughts about’ he groans loudly.

Tsukishima glares at him when he smells Hinata’s excitement. 

“Control yourself Baka” he hissed 

He can’t believe that the idiot has the right to lust his teammate but the smell coming from the setter is too ripe and too pure. Any sane Alphas will definitely want that piece of ass. He can also feel himself growing hard just the mere scent of the omega.

He can imagine himself rubbing his scent to that sweet body. Licking and marking Kageyama’s body as his. Taking him in front of audience. 

Tsukishima snap his reverie when he hears a cough besides him and found a pair of dark eyes that belongs to their captain. The older alpha nods down, he follows the motion and looks down and found his hardness starting to form. He blushes madly for his uncontrolled lust and quickly walks away. Thankfully, his excitement is merely visible through his volleyball shorts. 

“Tsukki? Where are you going?” Yamaguchi, the ever loyal friend called out.

The tall blond stiffen and mutters softly “Bathroom” he inwardly thanks to every deity that no one notices about his ‘problem’ except for the captain. The rest of them are all focus to the newly presented omega. 

“Me too” Hinata called out loudly and rushes to follow the other middle blocker. 

“That’s your example for controlling yourself huh?” the orange haired teen asks with smugness written all over it.

“Shut up” 

If looks could kill, the future little giant would be dead by now but Hinata just smirk at him. 

“I’m glad you’re just a regular alpha like us Tsukishima. You’re not as cold as I thought you would be” 

“Shorty. Shut up” 

“Don’t call me shorty Shittyshima” 

“Midget”

“Jerk”

The two young alphas growls and glares at each other. 

"We're both screwed huh? " 

Tsukishima choose not to answer but walks back to the gym. 

"Oi Tsukishima. Where are you going? I thought you're going to the bathroom?" 

"I lost my urge when I see your ugly face shorty"

................

"Oi Kageyama. Are you feeling alright?" Tanaka asks. 

"You should sit Kageyama" Sugawara insist.

"Kageyama do you want water?"

"Kageyama. You are finally become a man."

"Idiots. Go back to practice. Don't scare Kageyama" Ukai shouted. 

Kageyama freeze like a statue. For some reason he sweats too much and he can't barely breathe. Too many people and the scents were overwhelming his senses. 

His mother already warns him not to get close to anyone because he was just presented. He is vulnerable to anyone who wants to mate him. 

An omega who mated can't turn back to their mate no matter how they feel about them. Once mated that's it. There's no turning back. 

There are rare case of being mated, an omega who mated two alphas. It's rare but it's not uncommon. 

Kageyama doesn't want to get mated yet. He still have his dreams and being mated such a young age is not an option. 

"Kageyma , are you feeling better now? Do you think you can practice? You can sit this one out if you want to. " the captain of karasuno worriedly ask. Like a true leader of the pack. He only wants what's the best for every member. 

The setter can't help but smile at the obvious concern of his captain. He smells like freedom and safety. 

"I'm good captain. I already slack for a week. I need some good spikes and set to make me feel good."

Sawamura cups the Omega's head with a gentle shake.

"I can't say no to that" 

"By the way Kageyama" Nishinoya said with a serious voice. 

"Are you ready for pack scenting?" He grins widely. 

Two oceanic orbs widen.

He forgot about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've update this fast because I'm in the mood and for you guys who gives good feedback. The update will be slow or fast. Depends on my schedule and for the pairing. It will be a surprise. 
> 
> Next is pack scenting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is one of the 5% population of omega in Japan. Four alphas want to mate him. Who will he choose?

"Oi Nishinoya. Don't be like that. We should give Kageyama a time to adjust to his new development before he enters pack scenting" Azumane worriedly said. 

He only wants Kageyama not to act awkward towards them. He knows the young setter wants to be an alpha instead of an omega. 

"Its Ok Azumane-san I can take it." The genius setter said with determination of his voice. 

He wants to end this. He wants to go through of pack scenting since he knows pack scenting is important especially for an omega.

Pack scenting is a process to go through for every pack members. An alpha, the beta and the omega must rubs each other scents. It is a way to know that a person belongs to a pack. 

A pack doesn't have to have an alpha, a beta and an omega to have a pack. Some packs have exclusively for Alphas and exclusively for betas. Omegas can't have a pack since there are only few omegas in Japan and usually they need protection and an alpha that can make them relax during their heat. 

Every omegas needs an Alpha to calm them during heat even if that alpha is one of their pack mates. Just sniffing or just a mere touch of an Alpha can ease the pain of their heat. 

It hurts to admit but Kageyama needs a pack whether he like it or not. He needs a pack to make sure he doesn't do any stupid. 

His mother always said that he needs people who he can trust and he trust them all.

All of the members stare at him.

"Are you sure Kageyama-kun?" Sugawara ask. 

The younger setter just nod. 

"Tomorrow. We scent you" Sawamura set the date. 

'We scent you' its so wrong, so wrong. Kageyama currently have internal war. The tough side of him refuse to go through the scenting but the omega side of him scream at him that he needs a pack. 

Of course, every omega needs a pack but he is different. He is different. Damn it. 

"Don't think too much king. That frown makes you uglier than it would be"

Tsukishima smirks at him when he sees the frown getting deeper. He lied thats for sure, there's no ugly feature on that pretty face and honestly, he thinks that frown makes the omega look cute. 

"Shut up" 

The practice went well. The members looks at ease when they feel Kageyama loosen a little bit. 

.........

 

Tomorrow comes faster than Kageyama have expected. A frown graze his face when he recall about yesterday happenings.

Hinata is a friendly type being. He likes everybody but its unusual when he growls and easily picks a fight with Tsukishima. Although its normal that the two alphas don't get along but there is something about yesterday that the relationship between the two drift more apart. 

Its started when the tall alpha ask if they could eat first before they go home after practice and 'accidentally' grace his fingers against his own. Hinata just snap and shouted at the blonde and called him 'perverted alpha'. 

Tsukishima just smirked evily at the orange head teen but says nothing. 

Kageyama can't help but question what had happen. 

Every time Hinata touch him like pat in the back or his hand, Tsukishima touch him also. The two do it until in front of his gate. Without knowing, the four of them have walk to his home. 

Yamaguchi looks amused by the situation and Kageyama looks confused and irratated. 

The omega shakes his head to erase the thoughts of yesterday but he can't help but wonder why those two suddenly wants to touch him.

'Touch him?' That sounds lewd. 

He reaches at the gym with questions in his mind. 

"Good morning" he greeted. 

The others are all here. They are looking at him with intense eyes. He gulp, he feels nervous suddenly. 

"Kageyama." The captain of Karasuno nods at him.

"Are you ready?" 

Despite his nervousness he gave them a little nod.

"Let's get started. Yachi, you go first then the betas and then we the alphas last"

Yachi look nervous, she recalls when she have the pack scenting it was super awkward but fun. In the end, she knows she can trust them and have someone will always be there when she needed one. At that time, she can only thought she finally found a place where she belongs. She recalls when Hinata touch her. She blushes madly at the thought. 

"Kageyama-kun I will touch you now" 

"That sounds wrong Yachi-san" Kageyama comments.

The other omega blushes more. 

"Sorry"

She touch him delicately while Kageyama just stood there like a statue. He is so tense. 

"Relax Kageyama-kun we won't hurt you. We keep you safe. I promise " her voice gentle. She handles him with care like a mother that holds her son. 

She embraces him softly, she rubs her body against him. The bystanders looks at them intensely it is always a show if two omegas scent each other. 

She smiles at him then moves away. 

Shimizu, Yamaguchi and Sugawara next. They stood before him while Kageyama freezes more. He tenses when the white haired beta embraces him and sniff at his neck. He relaxes when the beta said that he should loosen up more and that he can trust them not to hurt him.

He relaxes a bit more when the beta take turns to sniff and scent him with their scent. He can't help but feel intoxicated by their scents. 

The young omega tenses once again when the alphas take their turn. 

First, its Nishinoya despite the height differences. The Alpha handles himself strong and confident. 

"Kageyama. Can you sit down so that I can scent you well"

The omega obeys him. 

The Alpha sniff at his neck gently. Rubbing the omega's gland with his nose.

"You do smell so good Kageyama "

The setter can't help but let out a gasp. It feels so good. 

It is really different if an Alpha scent you. It smells stronger and more intoxicating. 

Nishinoya rubs his body all over the omega. Making sure his scent linger to the young setter. 

Next is Hinata. 

Kageyama gulped when he sees the alpha looks at him with eyes he can't recognize. 

"Relax for me"

The orange haired teen whispers to him when he tenses again. 

He sighs loudly and force himself to relax. 

The Alpha sniff at his ear first before going to his gland and neck. 

"You smell so good" he growls and bite at his neck gently. Hearing the omega gasp in pleasure when he did that makes his confidence boost. 

In the sideline, Tsukishima moves to stop the idiot but a hand clamps his shoulder. 

"Hinata knows what's his doing Tsukishima." Their captain said. 

" I'm stopping him if he goes farther from that"

The older Alpha just nods at him.

It feels like forever by the time Hinata is done. The middle blocker looks like a cat got his cream while the dark haired boy gasping softly. Trying to control his breathing. 

He can smell Hinata's excitement. 

That thought leaves his mind immediately when Tanaka embraces him and sniffs at him. 

He relaxes further when his captain take over after Tanaka. The older Alpha smells like his father. Security and green trees. It calms him further when he enhales the scent of Suwamura. 

He barely control himself to whimper when the Alpha moves away. He didn't have the time to tense when another Alpha engulfs his senses. 

Tsukishima sniff at his hair first then between his neck and shoulder. He uses his hand to stretch the omegas clothes to reveal more skin. Unlike Hinata he didn't bite but he lick the omegas neck which result for Kageyama to gasp more. 

"Tsukishima" he whimpers.

The Alpha grins at his neck. 

"Say my name king"

He grins widen when he hears a certain orange haired alpha growls at the side. 

.........

The pack scenting went good even if there's a few jabs between the two younger alphas. 

Kageyama can't believe he survives that fiasco. The scents are overwhelming him. He have a pack now. People who accepts him for who he is. People who he calls friends. 

He is currently in the locker room. Looking at himself in the mirror. From the vision he sees, he didn't like it a bit. His face became softer and younger. It makes him look weak and hopeless.

Suddenly his phone rings. 

"Tobio-chan I heard you presented"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for nice feedback guys. Keep it up. It gives me motivation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is one of the 5% population of omega in Japan. Four alphas want to mate him. Who will he choose?

“Tobio-chan I heard you presented"

That voice…

Kageyama can immediately recognize that voice anywhere.

“O-oikawa-san” he stuttered.

It’s been awhile since he stutters when he talks to Oikawa. He suddenly thought about when they were still a junior high and the time when Oikawa Tooru was his first crush. 

He really admires the older setter and the more he watches him and observes the alpha, the more he falls for him. 

He shakes his head furiously trying not to think about the past. He already moved own with his feelings and he doesn’t want to feel the cold rejection once again.

A flash of Oikawa and their manager in junior high kissing under the cherry blossom tree. 

He shakes his head once again. 

“Where do you hear that news Oikawa-san? “ 

“From your mom of course, do you forget that your mom always text me about your moments in life, she’s also the one who informs me that you went at Karasuno instead of Aoba Jousai.” The alpha said cheekily.

Kageyama flushes, he almost forgot that his mom always report to Oikawa whenever he turns his back on her. He knows that her mother always like Oikawa.

Flashback 

“Ne Tobio, who is that boy who walks you home?” his mother asked.

“A senpai from my school Mom”

“He’s a handsome young boy and he smells like a strong alpha should be.”

“It’s because Oikawa-san really strong and talented setter”

“My, my, my, does my little Tobio-chan has a crush to his senpai” his mother grins at him.

He blushes.

“NO!”

“Although he is an alpha, we are not sure if you are presented as an alpha or beta or omega honey” his mother looks at him thoughtfully while he just stands there, head bow down and he mentally wishes that his mother cannot read him like an open book.

“You and your senpai can’t have a kid if ever you are presented as an alpha since both alpha males can’t produce an heir, if ever you became a beta there is 50/50 chance you became pregnant” his mother looks at him solemnly.

Her eyes suddenly brighten when an idea pops into her head. 

“And If ever you presented as an omega, you and your senpai can have kids as many as volleyball team.”

“Mom please stop” it is mortifying when your mother talks about your future. 

“Your father and I always wish to have a child since we are both alphas it’s not easy to conceive you Tobio. You have no idea how much we want you” his mother eyes were teary. 

“Mom” 

He knows that. Kageyama knows that if two alphas mate each other the chances to have a child is slim to none. He always hears from his relatives that he is a miracle. No wonder his parents spoiled him so. 

“Tobio be the one you want to be. Your father and I will always here for you. Please always remember that we love you so much and we’re proud of you.”

End of Flashback.

For unknown reason, Oikawa always walks him home even though the alpha always complains at him to be ungrateful kohai. The Alpha setter had done that till his graduation. 

“I see. Mom misses you” shoot, that’s not what he meant by that. The omega blushes furiously by the words he uttered. 

Seconds of silence felt like years for the omega.

“Only your mom?” The alpha asks cheekily. 

“Shut up”

“Tobio-chan, we’re having farewell party for all the 3rd years of Aoba Jousai wanna come? Well, I don’t want you to come but Iwa-chan wants me to invite you since you didn’t come last time. “

“Pass”

“Eh? So mean Tobio-chan. You have to go; Maki-chan and the others want to know you personally”

“I don’t care about them”

“Tobio-chan please. Everyone wants to meet you."  
Oikawa can’t help but whine. His kohai is really cute but sometimes he’s so annoying. 

Kageyama imagines Oikawa wagging his tail and looks at him with puppy eyes. 

He sighs. 

"Fine"

"Great! I pick you up this Sunday. 10am. Wear something nice"

He nodded even though the alpha can't see him. 

"Tobio" the alpha calls him huskily. 

The omega gulps. 

"See you soon"

The line went off. 

Kageyama stares at his phone for almost five minutes before he shakes his head and continue to change. 

"King" 

He was startled by the voice behind him. He turns around and face the intruder. There is only one person who called him that. 

"What do you want?" He frowns at the taller boy. 

"Everyone wants to know if you want to come with us. We're going to a ramen shop" 

"Hinata?" 

"Can't make it. He said he needs to check his sister since she was alone in the house"

"I see"

"King what is your answer?"

"I'll go"

The alpha nodded then left the omega alone while the other frowns at him. 

.........

"He must have smell so nice since you volunteer yourself of asking him. "

Tsukishima startled by the voice behind him. He just left the omega alone in the locker. The pull is too strong and if he didn't left Kageyama alone. He is not sure if he can withstand the pull. He may forcebly mate the omega against his will and that is the last thing he would do for his future mate. 

He knows that the moment he smells his scent and looks in the eyes of those gorgeous blue, he knows that he wants to claim that omega as his. He involuntarily imprinted the king.

'Fuck'

"What do you mean Yamaguchi?" He should play it cool but knowing his bestfriend he knows that the pinch server reads him too well. 

The beta has this grin that he knows something that he shouldn't have known.

"It's nice to see that Tsukki is not really a robot or an ice king" 

"King? That belongs to Kageyama"

"Not anymore. Seems you like him to be your queen" the beta retorts which receive him some glare from the alpha. 

"Queen?" Tsukishima snorts.

"You see him Yamaguchi. He may be an omega but he's purely male. If there is a king. He is."

The beta stares at him. 

"Wow. You must really like him. For you to defend him like that"

"He doesn't need to be defended. He can do it for himself."

His bestfriend looks at him for so long that the alpha starts to fidget. 

"What?" He sounds defensive.

"Nothing. It's just good to see that side of you."

The taller male looks at the beta in puzzlement. 

"If ever there are Alphas -" 

A growl. 

"- wants to mate Kageyama. What would you do?"

"Buried them alive" Tsukishima growls. 

"I never peg you as the possessive type. " 

"I'm not" he vehemently refuse.

"Fuck. I don't know. This is the first time I feel this way" he looks torn. 

Yamaguchi's eyes widen in realization. 

"You imprinted him" 

.......

"Hinata-kun, where are you going? " Yachi asks when the orange haired male run pass her. 

The alpha stops of his tracks when he heared his name being called. 

"Yo Yachi" 

"Where are you going ? " the omega asks nicely. 

"My sister is all alone in the home. I'm worried for her. I have to check her if she's alright" he smiles brightly at her which cause Yachi to blush. 

She had a crush to the future little giant and she sometimes feel being glad that the alpha is so dense that she could cry out because of frustration. 

"How's your studies?" She should end the conversation since the middle blocker looks on a hurry. 

"Good. Since I have you to tutor me" the alpha praises her. 

She's red as tomato by now. 

"Look Yachi I really need to go. To check my sister and Make sure she had eaten. "

"I see then sorry for stopping you" 

"Not at all" he turns to leave but he seems to remember something. 

"Are you going with the others to the ramen shop?" 

She nodded and smiles. 

"Good. Can you please guard Kageyama from Tsukishima? I'm afraid for Kageyama's well being. I will try to catch up as soon as possible. Can't leave Kageyama with that giant pervert"

Her smiles dim a little. 

"Bye Yachi" 

"Bye" Yachi waves her hand at the running alpha but her smile dims a little. 

She looks into the dark sky and mumbles softly. 

"Kageyama huh?"

......

 

Weekdays passes immediately. 

Sunday. 

Kageyama wakes up early than he intended. 

A certain senpai calls up late in the evening to remind him not to be late with their appointment. 

He will definitely kick that annoying alpha for not letting him sleep well.

His mother serves him his favorite breakfast since according to his mother. He should leave at home full for their first time date with Oikawa-san. Even though he argues with her that it is not a date but a farewell party. His mother didn't listen to him as usual. 

He remembers the time when he went to a ramen shop with Karasuno members. Hinata catches up while they are still eating. 

At first the dinner went fine but Tsukishima taunted Hinata when the orange haired teen asked Kageyama that he should walk him home. 

The tall alpha said that it is better for the short alpha to stay at home because its time for his sleep. 

'Those two. It seems they are more unfriendly with each other than the past' he thought. 

He is in the middle of eating when the doorbell rings. 

He looks at the wall clock and sees. 

8:30 am.

"Is that Tooru-kun? He's a little early isn't he?" His mother commented across him. 

Kageyama sighs. Someone seems excited at the party. Too excited. 

"I go get it"

He stands up and walks to the front door. 

The gate is open so Oikawa-san can enter immediately. 

"Oikawa-san aren't you a little -" he didn't have the time to finish his sentence cause by the time he opens the door, a rough voice greeted at him.

A voice that doesn't belong to Oikawa. 

"Yo"

.  
.  
.  
.

"SAKUSA-SENPAI???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next. Sakusa.
> 
> Time check.
> 
> 11pm. Nov. 10
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos . It gives me motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is one of the 5% population of omega in Japan. Four alphas want to mate him. Who will he choose?

"SAKUSA-SENPAI?"

"W-what are you doing here? " Kageyama was shock to see the ace. 

"We have a practice match with Shiratorizawa. I just thought I need to stop by before going to practice." Sakusa shrug. 

"How do you find my house?" The setter frowns, he didn't remember telling the taller male where his home is. 

"I have sources. Hey - " the ace stops talking when he sniff then sniff again. He follow the tantalizing scent that he only now notices. When he found the reason for that sweet smell. 

Wide eyes looks at Tobio with realization in his eyes. 

"Tobio you're an omega?" 

"Nice observation. Bastard" the omega hisses. Great. He doesn't want this annoying person to know so fast about him being an omega . 

"Now, I know why I need to see you" Sakusa grips the smaller teens shoulder and pulls towards him with a bone crushing embrace. 

"I need to protect you"

"Huh? Let me go idiot." The omega tries to dislodge the arms wrapping around him but the arms just thighten. 

"You need protection from lusty Alphas. Tobio but don't worry I'll protect y-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence when someone pulls him away from the cute omega. He suddenly feels the killing intent towards him. 

When he search for the killing aura he found a pair of deadly brown eyes glaring at him. 

Ah.. Its Oikawa. 

"Oikawa-san" the omega whispers. 

The Aoba Johsai setter stands before them. Glaring at the other alpha, fists are clenching and body stands ready to strike the other Alpha. 

How dare he touches Tobio-chan. 

He doesn't had a right. 

Tobio-chan is mine. 

"Oikawa-san." He turns to look at the omega who calls his name.

"Stop both of you" it was an order than a plea. 

The two alpha looks at the omega who scowls at them. 

"Ah you must be Oikawa Tooru? " Sakusa asks while fetching some alcohol in his bag. He needs to clean the place where that dirty Alpha touch him. He only let one person to touch him without feeling dirty. 

"Why are you touching Tobio-chan? " the setter ignores his question.

"I always touch Tobio when we meet each other." A smirk was thrown.

A growl escapes the Alpha's lips. He's ready to attack when someone holds his shoulder. 

He turns around and meets a pair of beautiful blue eyes. 

"Come down Oikawa-san. I don't need you two fighting over some trivial reasons. We should head inside and have a cup of tea or coffee. You too Sakusa-senpai. " 

The Itachiyama's ace just shakes his head and said. 

"Sorry. I can't. Maybe next time. Have to go to practice or else coach will have my head" he smiles at the omega. He really wants to stay and eat and meet Tobio's parents but he really needs to go or else he will be late. 

"That's too sad" Oikawa says but his tone and expression are far from being sad.

"Don't worry I come back and make sure no one else is around" the wing spiker alpha smirks. For some reason he likes to see the other alpha got riled up. 

"I won't let Tobio-chan got corrupted by you" 

The other alpha just snort in return and wave goodbye to his favorite setter. 

"See you later Tobio"

"Like hell you will" Oikawa answers.

Kageyama cell buzz. 

'Your scent was luscious' - SK  
.......

"That was rude Oikawa-san" Kageyama comments when they are inside his house. 

The Alpha scowls at him. 

"Don't defend him Tobio-chan. He's touching you"

"Sakusa-senpai didn't mean any harm you know." 

"Don't trust him Tobio-chan. I don't like him"

"I don't need your permission what to do"

The omega glares at him. 

"Ah.. Tooru-kun, you're here. Its been awhile since the last time I saw you" His mother excitedly greeted them.

The Alpha smiles at her truly. For an Alpha woman, Tobio's mother has this side of her that looks like an omega. In her younger years many have thought she was presented as an omega, it was a complete shock to all of them when she presented as an Alpha. 

"Kageyama-san nice to meet you again" he moves to kiss her cheek. 

Tobio's mother giggles like a blushing highschool girl. 

"Call me Tatsumi. Tooru-kun, you are a close senpai of my beloved son right? Any good friend of my Tobio, I considered it family" she smiles at her then looks at her son. 

"I smell another Alpha. Where is he?" She didn't notice Oikawa's flinches at the mere mention of the other Alpha. 

"Sakusa-senpai was on a hurry. He has a practice to attend to" the only omega in the room answered. 

His mother has a good nose and she was fascinated to any people who have good scent with them. 

"Sakusa? You mean that senpai from Tokyo who always calls you every night before your bed time?" Tatsumi excitedly asks while Oikawa looks disturbed at that little information. 

"Mother " the omega exclaims. 

"He has a good scent with him. Make sure to bring him so I can see who's wearing that strong scent. " his mother ignores his outburst and commands him. 

Tobio can only nod at that. 

"Tooru-kun have some tea "

The young alpha sadly smiles at her. 

"Sorry, I can't Tatsumi-san. Maybe next time. Tobio and I are going for a party and there are others are waiting for us." 

Tatsumi looks a little disappointed. She wants to know more about the young alpha. Ask him questions and observes him if he is the right alpha for her beloved son. Oh well, she has plenty of time to do that in the future since she can smell the excitement that emitting of the young alpha every time he looks at her son. 

She knows Tobio is really special. She can't wait to see if there are others who wants her son to be their mate. 

"Oh, that's too bad. Okay. Make sure to bring Tobio before 9pm okay? I don't want his father search the city for the entire night to look for his son. He is more protective of our baby than I am." Tatsumi smiles at the young alpha but there's a subtle threat of her words. 

She wasn't joking. Blood will shed if something wrong with their Tobio. 

Oikawa gulps at that. Not missing the hidden words. 

He almost forgot Tobio's grandfather is the head of yakuza. Moondrop is the name of there group, one of the strongest yakuza in Japan.

He is probably the only one in Tobio's friends who knows about the complete background of the omega. He only knows that by accident and he was thankful for that eventful day. 

Tobio is the kind of person wants to have a normal life that's why, he didn't says anything about his family background and he makes sure no one knows about it. 

His grandfather is the head of yakuza, his father is a general and his mother is a surgeon. A family of elites. No wonder, Tobio is a genius. It comes with genes. 

"Don't worry Tatsumi-san. I'll protect Tobio and make sure that no harm comes to him" 

Is it him or the air becomes hot? His hands and body starts to sweat. 

"Good" 

.......

"Sorry about that Oikawa-san " Kageyama says when they reach a few blocks away from his home. 

He notices that Oikawa still sweats. His mother can be protective at times. He was just thankful that his father is still in Hokkaido for meeting. 

The alpha takes a deep breath and turns to look at the smaller male. 

There is something in his eyes that Kageyama can't recognize. 

Suddenly, strong arms wrap around him. It was gently and soothing like Oikawa was holding a delicate being rather than Kageyama. He tenses at first but relaxes when he feels that the Alpha was just holding him.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly. 

"Have to get rid of the smell that the jerk leaves you" 

"Then you will leave your scent around me"

"Good"

The omega frowns at that. The alpha he knows is a cheerful and friendly guy. Not this, who seems like Kageyama was his territory. 

"I'm not your territory Oikawa-san"

"I know"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I don't know"

Silence greeted them after that. The alpha suddenly unwraps his arms, holds the omega's left hand and starts to walk to the station. 

"The others are at the station. We will meet them there"

Kageyama frowns at the alpha who's audacious hold his hand. 

.......

"A swimming pool?"

The omega gawks at the resort they are currently at and turns to glare at a certain alpha. 

"Why didn't you say anything about a resort Oikawa-san?" 

"You didn't tell him?" Iwaizumi asks his best friend who is currently hiding at his back just to escape the wrath of a certain omega. 

"Sorry. You are the one who carry my things before I went to Tobio's house and I forgot to tell him where we are heading because some things happen" he starts to sniff. 

"Don't be a cry baby. Idiot. You lose points from Kageyama if you act like this. Be responsible. Surely you have extra pair you can lend him with. " 

"I have but there are probably too large for him." 

The other alpha smirks at him like he had an idea that will surely get his attention with. 

"Don't you want to see your Tobio-chan wearing your clothes? " 

The taller alpha's eyes brighten at the idea. He loves that to happen. 

"Tobio-chan you can borrow my -" his eyes widen when he finds out that Kageyama was already dress with swimming shorts that he didn't recognize. 

"Kunimi lent me his extra since you have a terrible memory for not letting me know." He gave the older male a disappointing look. 

Kunimi a beta. His former teammate from junior high. 

Oikawa glares at Kunimi who looks frighten at him. 

A hand clasps his shoulder. 

"You can try it later you know" his ace childhood friend suggest. 

The alpha just grins at him. 

"Tobio-chan let's go to the slides" he happily drags the omega with him while the others looks amuse by the situation. 

"That fool is completely in love with his kouhai" Matsukawa an Alpha mutters. 

"Yeah, even a blind can see how much that idiot is totally smitten" Hanamaki another Alpha added. 

"As good friend of his, let's help that fool get his omega" Iwaizumi suggest. 

"Can't be help knowing him, he's too chicken to admit that he is obssess with Kageyama" the middle blocker mutters.

"I think we should let that captain of ours handle his love life first before we give him a help" the wing spiker suggested.

"Hhmmmmm. I guess that's it. Help him if he is on a verge of desperation" the ace said. 

"I bet he will not last long until that verge" the pink haired alpha mutters while the others nods in agreement. 

.......

They went into different swimming pools and slides. 

Kageyama hates to admit but he was having fun with his former team mates. He feels suddenly nostalgic and think if whether he can be close to them if he went to aoba johsai rather than Karasuno.

He shakes his head. He doesn't need that. He doesn't regret choosing Karasuno. Karasuno is where he belongs and he already went through pack scenting alive and unscathed. 

He was busy reminiscing when suddenly bumps at his back. He went unbalance and hit his head to the side of the pool and falls to a 8ft swimming pool. 

Screams and shouts nearby. 

He is drowning he knows that but he can't move his body the way he wants to. Everything happens so fast and he starts to feel drowsy. 

The last thing he knew before he shut his eyes completely was someone dives in the pool and a hand stretch out to reach him. 

......

"Tobio-chan!!! " Oikawa shouts at the omega when some teen bumps at the setter. 

He sees that the omega hit his head at the side of the pool before he falls to the water. 

With a speed that mostly an Alpha can do. He immediately run towards his kohai and dives. 

He reaches him and sees that the omega closes his eyes when he grab his hand. 

"Tobio-chan" he panics.

There are already in the surface, his team mates and bystanders worriedly looks at them. 

"Tobio-chan" he chant his name and looks for a sign of pulse. 

Nothing. 

He uses both hands to pump the chest of Kageyama and uses CPR on him. 

Seconds feels like hours and finally the omega coughs the remaining water he drank from the pool. 

The people around them rejoice while the alpha setter helps the omega sits up. 

Oikawa gives the omega a bone crushing embrace while fighting the tears not to fall down. 

"Don't scare me Tobio" 

"Oikawa-san?" 

"Hmmm" he was too happy that his omega is safe. He inhales and gulps the fresh scent of his omega. 

He will protect his kouhai, his former team mate, his friend and his future omega. That's for sure. 

"Oikawa-san?" His omega said his name again. 

"Yes?"

"Did you kiss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter. Wew. Sorry for the wait. And sorry for the typos and grammars.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar and all. I hope you guys like this.


End file.
